Information processing by the skin may be utilized when the effectiveness of a conventional channel is limited, as in high noise environments, or where existing channels are overtaxed, as in jet and space control systems. A humane and also practical aspect of this research is its applicability in compensating for sensory losses of the blind and the deaf. Before these needs may be satisfied, sizable gaps must be filled in our knowledge of the basic functioning of the cutaneous sensory systems. The aim of the proposed experiments is to extend our knowledge of the psychophysical characteristics of vibrotactile stimulation in humans. The main parameters involved are stimulus duration and intensity. More specifically, the planned experiments include: 1. a precise determination of the growth of sensation with stimulus intensity at near-threshold levels; 2. a determination of the effects of duration of sinusoidal and random-noise signals on suprathreshold responses; 3. an investigation of the suprathreshold characteristics of the several mechanoreceptive systems located in cutaneous and subcutaneous tissues.